


Never Start

by GarciaVivar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2013归档。螺丝鱼。





	Never Start

Never start  
Pairing: Marco Reus/ Mesut Oezil  
Rating: PG  
AU

Part 1

“我要离开。”  
他把行李一股脑地扔进他银色雪佛兰的后备厢里，回头冲着他歪着嘴笑。其实他笑起来的时候总是歪着嘴，他想。  
但是这并不算一个答案，至少不是“你毕业之后想干点什么”的答案。所以他只是给他一个迷惑不解的表情。  
男生挠了挠头，又小心地用手指摆弄了半天头发确认它们没有被弄乱，然后舔了舔嘴唇：“呃……Mesut，这不太好解释还有点疯狂……只是离开。只是和我的哥们儿……”他拍了拍自己的车子，“……随便到什么地方去。你明白吗？”  
他明白了，但不完全。看，Marco绝对不是一个他能弄明白的人。他知道他所有癖好，包括摆弄头发的小动作，紧张时躲闪的眼神，像所有男孩子一样对自己车子的骄傲，对Justin Bieber诡异的迷恋还有其他很多东西，但是他还是不知道他的脑子里在想什么。  
“你是指公路旅行。”他相当确定这就是Marco想要表述的东西，只是他的阅读量没能给他一个精准的词汇来命名自己的想法。说起来Marco真应该看看《在路上》那本书，大概可以在杰克·凯鲁亚克那里找到他大脑的共鸣。Mesut不太喜欢那本把他困在混乱的性爱和搭车经历中长达两个星期的书——他用了两个星期试图从那里找出点什么积极的意义，但是除了一个叫迪安的疯子和一个叫萨尔的傻子之外他没看到任何其他的东西。  
不过这或许可以成为Marco喜欢那本书的理由，只要他肯去读一下。  
“……啊，或许就是这样的。”Marco思考了一下，点了点头。

Mesut还记得他第一次见到Marco的情景，记得非常清楚。如果这对于他理解Marco的大脑结构有什么帮助就再好不过了，可惜他只是记得Marco从头到尾都是一个无解的谜。  
他刚刚收拾好大学两人间寝室的共用客厅，准备回自己房间拿课本看一下，结果门就被人一把推开了，一包衣服从门口飞往沙发的途中不知怎么开了口，牛仔裤和T恤衫撒了一地。  
他有点气愤地抬头看着自己的新室友，因为他竟然一点也不珍惜他的劳动成果。而那个家伙就这么满不在乎地走了进来像是根本没看到他的目光，或者说根本不对自己刚刚的行为感到任何羞耻。事实上Mesut在怀疑，如果不是这瘦得不像话的家伙力气不够，他会把他的大号旅行箱也一起扔到沙发上去。  
罪魁祸首慢条斯理地捡起了所有散落的衣服，顺便把他们用力地抖干净。Mesut终于忍不住抱怨说自己即将因为空气中的灰尘和布毛窒息而死的时候，那家伙冲他挑眉问他是不是有洁癖。  
更正之前的说法，Marco不是一个谜，是一个从头到尾的混蛋。  
不过后来他们就……那么成了朋友，很男人的方式，啤酒、拳头、尴尬的道歉和补习。其实Marco是个聪明的家伙，绝对是一学就会的那种——只要他肯学。  
Mesut不是Marco四年大学生活里最好的朋友，但绝对是他的最佳室友，Marco认证过的。只是有一天晚上Marco去他的损友Roman那里打游戏顺便在那边过了夜，然后第二天凌晨他就黑着眼圈跑了回来抱着Mesut吸鼻子。一开始Mesut以为他被灌醉非礼了，直到他哽着嗓子，用咏叹调一般的声音说出“哦那个死鬼居然打呼噜”这句话。  
再后来Mesut变得越来越了解Marco，比如说他是个叛逆又有钱的少爷，比如他从小到大只有他姐姐在乎他。而Marco在他面前也没那么混蛋了，他们之间太熟悉，Marco不再需要那层保护壳。甚至有时候，Mesut觉得自己能看到一个真正的Marco，害羞，迷惑，恐惧，缩在无所不能的外表下面渴望着关怀和爱护。  
……可是，不不不，这未免太像个姑娘。可能那确实是真正的Marco，但是那又已经不是真正的Marco了。他的面具戴久了，已经和脸长了在一起。  
可是就算是这样，Mesut也觉得自己不能完全把Marco看透彻。他永远不知道那家伙的下一句话，下一个喜欢的女孩子或者下一个想法。Marco身边的一切都变得很快，因为他从来都是三分钟热度的代表，甚至是他的朋友——Roman——和一个叫Havard的家伙在一起之后，Marco也很少去找他玩了。  
只有三样东西没变过。他的多特蒙德，他的雪佛兰和……好吧，和Mesut。  
Mesut猜测这一定是因为Marco和他住在一起才不得不一直和他接触。这不，他说他要“离开”了，公路旅行，鬼知道他会到哪里去。

“……你什么时候走？”Mesut深深吸了一口气，告诉自己语气里的颤抖只是因为好奇。可是那种“习惯的东西要改变了”的感觉死死揪住他不放，该死，他最讨厌这个。  
“我也不知道。”靠在车上的人像是在说一个和自己没一点关系的事，不知道三个字说得理所当然，“等我想走的时候吧。反正就是最近了。”  
Mesut有点想过去拍拍他的肩膀，嘿兄弟你是德国人不是西班牙人或者意大利人什么的，你应该有个计划，包括你想去什么地方你想去多久想用多少钱，而不是连什么时候出发都不清楚。  
可是他没有那么做，这和国籍没关系的，Marco这样说只是因为他是Marco。他无所不能，所以出发时间根本无关紧要。他只需要一秒钟就可以到达任何他想去的地方，他的雪佛兰就像火箭那么快——哦，当他想到“火箭”这个词的时候绝对没有想到某个女孩子给Marco起的外号。  
“Mesut……”  
他几乎听到Marco在叫他，如果不是他知道这样犹豫的、柔软的声音绝对不可能出自Marco的话。可是当他条件反射地抬起头时他发现那真的是Marco的声音。  
他立刻浑身紧绷，有什么事要发生了，大事。  
Marco靠在车上，让自己看上去尽量的放松。但是他的眼神一直倔强地固定在Mesut脚下的地上。  
“Mesut，你……你会想和我一起去吗？”

Part 2

他让自己深呼吸，镇静下来，表现得就像Marco刚刚只是问他周末要不要出去找点乐子一样。但是周围的氧气明显不够他完美地掩盖住自己的惊讶……之类的。他只能控制住自己的声线，然后淡定地问了一句“什么？”  
就像他觉得Marco只是在开玩笑一样。  
很明显这起到了反效果，Marco不知所措地笑了几下，再开口的时候又恢复了平常的声音：“开个玩笑，我知道你这个高材生不会跟我跑去抽风——研究生还是跨国公司？”  
他想解释一下自己并没有嘲笑的意思，不过他不否认自己的心脏非常想让他对Marco大喊“你疯了吗”，所以最后他只是耸耸肩：“我倾向工作。”  
Marco点点头表示理解，不过还是深深叹了口气：“我以为这四年我能拯救你这个可怜虫的，可惜你还是得去过水深火热的正常生活。对不起啦兄弟，我要把你扔下自己享乐了。”  
然后他一手搭在车顶上，仰起头哑着嗓子唱了一句。  
Mesut听到了，他唱的是“Let’s go somewhere. Let’s go to Africa.”  
他几乎确定他听过的歌没有一首有这句歌词，但是这只是听上去耳熟，听上去就像他一直想这么唱，听上去就像这个已经在他心里单曲循环过几百遍了。  
Marco一定也这样认为，因为他唱完之后愣了一下，然后用力拍了一下车子：“这句子真他妈棒，我得把它记下来。”  
Mesut勉强动了动嘴角。  
Marco唱的是let’s go。而现在他只能一个人经历他的公路旅行了。原本……原本他给Mesut留了一个位置。  
也就是说，他曾经有一个机会把自己留在Marco身边，留在他习惯的事身边……然后他把这个搞砸了。  
他真是个糟糕透顶的家伙。

后来Mesut最后一次搭上了Marco的车。他们在Mesut家楼下告了别，就像很多个周末那样。如果不是Mesut眼花的话，Marco在他上楼之后又在他窗户下面停了长达一个小时的车，就好像他在犹豫要不要掏出个吉他蹦到楼上来给Mesut弾点什么向他求婚一样。  
天啊。他甩甩头。那画面真是太惨不忍睹了。  
但是当他把书本塞到床下再抬头的时候，没能再看到Marco的车。他就这样离开了他的世界。  
公路旅行，哈？  
他忽然有一种把那本愚蠢的书翻出来烧掉的冲动，而且他也真的那么做了——如果不是在碰到书架的一瞬间想起那本书上次被来他家做客的Marco顺走了的话。  
……他真的，真的是个糟糕透顶的家伙。

事实上他和他的实习单位一直有联系。那是个不错的地方，待遇和环境对于一个大学毕业生来说相当好，而且他的老板不止一次对他的才干表示了倾慕。一个月后他顺利地拿到了单位的聘书。  
他相信天堂里的奶奶一定会非常自豪的。  
一个月。他看着公章上的日期。毕业已经一个月了，Marco可能真的跑去了非洲，而他之所以没有寄明信片回来是因为撒哈拉沙漠、大草原或者热带雨林里找不到邮局。  
所以当他在学校不远处的快餐店里看到穿着制服打工的Marco时，差点把眼珠掉在地上。

“啊，你的有钱老爸欠了别人一笔巨款扔下儿女逃跑了，妈妈在巴黎和她的初恋过日子没钱匀给你们，你姐姐和她男朋友又刚好要结婚……少爷啊，你还真是一个人肩负了养家的大任。”Mesut听完Marco的故事之后语重心长地拍着他的肩膀，“顺便一说，我觉得这剧情我在好几部电视剧里看过。”  
Marco闷闷不乐地坐在餐桌对面。还好不是正餐时间，只有很少的几个客人，其他服务生也忙得过来。本来计划好了毕业就带着Mesut走，可是这个死脑筋又不想和他走，他自己这个死脑筋又舍不得离开Mesut的城市。拖了几天，谁想到就出了这事。  
其实就算他父亲欠了债自己跑没影了也无所谓，他的小金库还有一笔小钱足够他继续自己公路旅行的梦想。但是那就意味着他要把他姐姐扔在这里，天啊，还是在她要结婚的时候。他的母亲生了他之后就和别人跑了，父亲只想着赚钱，完全不记得自己还有两个孩子。还好那时候他姐姐已经可以照顾他了，否则他一定会饿死在襁褓里。总之他不能……就这么不管他姐姐。  
虽然他的小金库确实有一些钱，但是那和父亲欠下的债务比简直是小巫见大巫。最绝望的时候他甚至提出要把自己的雪佛兰卖掉，至少先凑上婚礼的钱——不过被他姐姐阻止了，她说那会杀了他的。  
后来父亲给他发了一封邮件，告诉他，他一切都好（Marco一点也不想听到这个），而且事情不是完全没有转折。他只是需要一笔小小的资金，就能让他的企业活过来。  
那个数目，Marco算了算，除去他小金库的钱，他大概还要在这里至少打三年的工才能赚够。

Mesut只是静静地听着Marco的故事。他将拿到的工资，他想，会在末尾比Marco的多一个0。这意味着他们只需要四个月左右就可以让一切回到正轨。  
然后他就这么对Marco说了。  
Marco听完睁大了眼睛，像是失了魂。然后他疯狂地摇头：“嘿Mes，我和你说这个不是为了让你……这样……你家里还需要……”  
Mesut打断了他的话：“我家只有我一个人。这没什么。”  
Mesut临走之前把兜里所有的零钱都掏给了Marco，在他听说了Marco最近每天只吃一顿饭的时候。Marco一开始一直坚持着他吓人的自尊，直到Mesut抓过他的衣领狠狠对他吼着“你他妈给我好好吃饭饿死了的话我可不觉得你姐姐会很开心地来给你收尸”。

但是他还是在Mesut离开之后把那些零钱放进了存储罐里，所以他也没看见它们之间的纸条。  
Let’s go somewhere. Let’s go to Africa。

Mesut第一天上班的时候有点紧张，邻座的女孩叫了他好几遍他才反应过来。当他转过去的时候，她看上去已经有点生气了。  
“呃……我有点……对不起……”他慌乱地试图在记忆中寻找女孩的名字，但是并没能成功。  
女孩倒是挑了挑眉，表情缓和了一点：“没什么，Mesut。只是帮我看一下这个，好吗？谢谢。”  
午餐的时候Mesut独自坐在一边。在学校的时候Marco总会拖着他坐到他那群朋友之间，他记不清他们的名字，也从未加入他们的谈话。但是Marco会在他身边坐着，挥舞着手臂偶尔把饭菜的碎屑喷在桌子。这让他有一种温暖的，想要微笑的冲动。  
而现在他只是安静地坐在那里，周围的人很吵，他却觉得有点冷清。  
然后那种沉默忽然被打破了。  
“嘿Mesut，一个人吗？”餐盘放在对面的桌上发出不小的碰撞声，邻座的女孩把自己扔在Mesut对面的空位上，看了一眼午餐，然后没控制住打了个哈欠。  
这并不是一个淑女该有的姿态。Mesut想。但是她的动作让他想起了Marco，所以还算是可以忍受。  
“我发现你不怎么说话。新来的？”她举了举勺子，把一些土豆泥塞进了嘴里。  
Mesut只是点了点头。  
“嘿，看起来你是真的不喜欢说话。”她咽下了土豆泥，略有不满地皱皱眉头，“认识一下吧，我叫Anna，Anna Lagerblom。”

下班的时候他惊讶地发现公司门口停着Marco的雪佛兰。  
“啊，作为你即将借给我一笔不菲的资金的报答……就让我当你的私人司机吧，就像上学的时候。”Marco对此这样解释。  
Mesut轻轻地摸着副驾驶的坐垫，嘴角的笑意连他自己都没有注意到。他曾经以为他在也不可能坐在这里了，但是他现在确实就坐在这里，听着音响里Justin Bieber的歌，旁边的Marco一边开车一边跟着哼哼。  
“大少爷，快餐店的生活还适应吗？”两分钟之后，他决定打断司机（比原唱更令人无法忍受的）歌声。  
“我觉得挺好，虽然端盘子什么的弄得我胳膊和腿都有点酸，但是绝对比窝在教室里看教科书要好得多。”Marco停下他的哼唱，但是仍然跟着节奏晃着脑袋，“可能我就是更适应这样的生活吧，天生不是念书的料之类的。倒是你啊，离开了教授们还能活吗？”  
Mesut忍不住大笑出声。他觉得Marco的聪明绝对适合读书，但是他不喜欢，那么他就不适合。不过他不打算和Marco谈这个，只是回答了有关自己的问题：“该死，我又不是受虐狂。”  
Marco给了他一个混杂着“上帝啊你居然会觉得上课是受虐”和“真的吗”的眼神，然后问他公司里有没有辣妹。  
Mesut想了想，不知道为什么，不太想和Marco提起Anna，所以他只是耸了耸肩膀。

Part 3

Mesut第一次把他的工资卡递到Marco手上的时候，明显感到他的身体瑟缩了一下，就像在抗拒。  
他很想告诉他，把那见鬼的自尊心收拾一下，接受朋友的一点帮助并不是什么丢死人的事，何况他省了他所有坐公交车的钱。但是他却能理解Marco那种宁可打三年工也不要拿别人一分钱的心情。  
因为他们都是该死的男人。  
还好Marco只是出于本能地那样做，而不是真的想要拒绝他的钱。甚至他最后结果工资卡的时候还对Mesut咧开嘴笑了一下，告诉他这感觉简直像结了婚的夫妇。  
但是他意识到一般是男人向女人上交工资的时候就笑不出来了。换成了Mesut笑到直不起腰。

Mesut并没有告诉Marco他已经在和Anna交往的事情，这有点令他内疚。他安慰自己男人之间不经常谈论感情的事，可是立刻就会有个声音反驳他说Marco是你唯一的朋友，所以应该告诉他这个。不过，尽管这样，他还是一直没有说。  
Anna给他的第一印象并非完美，但是在他们的相处中，他却意外发现Anna是一个让人感觉舒服的女孩。她比他大了7岁，不可小视的年龄差，但是她活泼得就像一个小女生，这让Mesut根本不会注意到她的年龄。Anna一般会穿的很随意，而偶尔的性感扮相则会让她看上去像一个即将登基的女王。  
最重要的是她在许多方面很像Marco，仅仅是这样就足以让Mesut选择她。如果假设和他生活了四年的Marco是弱碱性的，那么他为什么不选择同样弱碱性的Anna来弥补Marco的缺席呢？Mesut讨厌习惯的生活环境改变，就是这样。  
两个星期前的一天Anna忽然穿了一件无比耀眼的红色露背裙来上班，这让Mesut大吃一惊的同时也想起那天晚上公司的聚会。  
在聚会结束之后，Anna害羞地问Mesut要不要和她一起出去坐一坐，Mesut觉得自己没有拒绝的理由。就是那天，Anna紧张地对他表白了。Mesut的反应是一个绅士的微笑和一个吻。Anna热烈地回吻他，双手勾住他的脖子。  
Mesut却在那个瞬间模糊地想着，如果自己吻了Marco会发生什么。

每个周末Mesut总会找点时间去Marco的快餐店里坐坐，和他随便聊聊天，即便是和Anna在一起之后也还是坚持这个习惯。不过Anna表白之后的那个周末，这令他有点不安——他从来没有想过他和Marco除了朋友之外的关系。还好，他和Marco待在一起的时候并没有产生吻他的冲动。  
他将那归罪于在聚会上喝了太多酒，尽管他知道他只是喝了一杯鸡尾酒，而那完全不足以灌醉他。

他们毕业的时候是夏天，而当树叶变黄飘落的时候Mesut意识到四个月已经过去了。他们还差最后一点钱，而这个月结束后，那些钱就能进入Mesut的工资卡。  
Marco意料之中地发现了Mesut和Anna交往的事情，而他除了捶他一拳冲他吼为什么不早点告诉他之外，并没有其他的反应。这让Mesut不知为何松了一口气，却又有些失落感。  
然而很快，Marco就告诉Mesut他有了女朋友。一见钟情什么的，那个叫Patricia的女孩子走进快餐店的时候他就觉得他找到了生命的意义，而那么恰好，她也觉得他是个不能再棒的男朋友。  
Mesut当时只能挤出一个勉强的笑。他很想像Marco那样真心地祝福他的朋友，但是他失败了。该死的，Marco是他最重要的人，不能和别人分享的那个。或许这样很自私，但是他真的……有些难以接受。  
不过他在心底还暗藏了一个希望。他希望这个姑娘能完成点他做不到的事，比如在Marco的父亲卷土重来之后让他继续留在这里而不是离开。其实Mesut一直怀疑Marco是不是还想离开了，他在这里有了工作，他的姐姐还有一个月就能结婚了，现在他还有了一个女孩子。  
如果他可以不离开，那该有多好。

这几个月Anna的存在给了Mesut他从未有过的体验，即使是Marco也没给过的。她不仅是他的女朋友，更像是家人，他的妈妈或者姐姐，那是Mesut从小就没有的东西。  
每天晚上他们会坐Marco的车一起回家，然后在Mesut看电视的时候Anna会给他做好热腾腾的晚餐。他还记得第一次他看着一桌菜几乎要哭出来的感觉，而最后他只能通过一个紧紧地拥抱来表达对Anna的爱和感谢。晚餐之后他们一起去厨房刷碗，然后回到沙发上看电视（Anna枕在Mesut肩上，就像那些学生情侣一样），或者到卧室找点乐子。Anna的笑不再像一个大大咧咧的女孩子，带上了一些母性的温柔；而Mesut，据Marco说，比原来外向了不止一点点。他终于不是只对着Marco说话了。Mesut几乎想要养一条狗，然后找个时间向Anna求婚。

变故就在月末产生了。那天Anna被叫到经理办公室，回来的时候脸色煞白。  
她被调任了，到柏林的总部。并且她要结婚了。不用说，父母的安排。  
Mesut直到那天才知道Anna Lagerblom是公司董事长的女儿。  
他觉得自己会多少因为Anna骗了他而气愤，但是没有。他觉得自己无法责怪Anna，她带给他的实在是太多了。更何况Anna是那么伤心。Mesut想，他这样的生活还真像是那些无数次上演的电视剧，烂熟于心的剧情发生在自己身上，只能感到无力的讽刺。  
天知道Mesut当时有多想带上Anna去找Marco，让他带他们离开这里。但是……天啊，Marco有了一个女孩。Marco要参加他姐姐的婚礼。Marco……还得把最后一点钱凑齐交给他父亲。  
其实Marco总会有办法的。但是Mesut竟然没有去找他。他就这么让Anna走了。  
Anna对他的意义真的很大，但是也许，他没有想象中那么爱Anna。

得知他和Anna分手那天，Marco送他回家之后并没有离开。他陪在Mesut家里，看着他喝了一罐又一罐的啤酒。最后他还是看不下去了，在醉醺醺的Mesut又一次晃向冰箱时拦住了他，把他拽到了卧室扔在床上。  
Mesut茫然地看着枕边，那里还有Anna的一根头发。  
然后他失控了，他嗅着Anna的气息嚎啕大哭，直到Marco也爬上了床，把他抱进怀里，用自己的气息安抚着他。  
啊，Mesut真的醉得很厉害。他居然听到Marco叹息的声音，他说，该死的我爱你。Mesut。  
接下来他就跌入了长而无梦的睡眠之中。

宿醉真的是可怕的事情，Mesut第二天早上爬起来立刻就冲到厕所去好好吐了一下。等他晕乎乎地洗漱完之后才发现Marco不在了。  
也是，他还有工作。  
……该死的，他也有工作，而现在他迟到了，Marco居然没有叫醒他。如果他被扣了工资，倒霉的可是Marco。他们又得等等才能凑够钱了。  
还好，经理的电话打了进来。他不但没有被扣工资，还多了一笔奖金。那是总部发给他的。并且，他今天可以不去工作。  
Mesut放下电话之后茫然地笑了，爬到床上，想要继续昨天被打断的痛哭时忽然想起Marco那个“爱你”。然后他没能成功地哭出来，只是面无表情地坐在床上，就那样坐了一天。

那天傍晚Marco惊慌失措地撞开了他家的门。当他看到Mesut完好无损（只是饿坏了）地坐在床上的时候，脸上的表情一下放松下来。他连鞋都没脱就跳到床上把Mesut按在自己肩膀上，下巴放在他头顶。  
Mesut挣扎着甩开他，看着他。他们都没有说话，而是直接吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
天啊，Mesut想，Marco居然是真的爱他。  
当然他也爱Marco。  
“要留下吃饭吗？”当他们结束那个吻，Mesut浅浅笑了一下。  
Marco只是眨了眨眼睛……然后他的电话响了。Patricia。  
Mesut沉默地看着Marco无措而抱歉地扯了一下嘴角，然后惊慌地跑出了他的家门。忽然他有种他就这样跑出了他世界的感觉。  
朋友或是恋人，二者只能选其一。一旦跨越雷池，再不可能回头。  
Part 4

下过第一场雪之后，Mesut去参加了Marco姐姐的婚礼。新娘的白色婚纱的反光衬着窗外树枝上挂着的，未完全融化的积雪，就像教堂里的唱诗班和着圣诞钟声唱歌的感觉。  
Mesut手放在口袋里，看着身旁眼睛发光的Marco和他感动地啜泣的Patricia，脑袋里幻想着他们步入礼堂的场景。那让他忍不住露出一个近乎开心的笑容。  
他也想象过Marco和他结婚的场景，但是那无法让他这样笑出来。他只会觉得怪异而难过。并不是说他不爱Marco，只是，爱和爱是不一样的。所以，让他能看着Marco和Patricia结婚，那就再好不过了。

这些天他们终于凑够了钱，而Marco的父亲也确实并非诈骗亲儿子的老混蛋。他实现了他的承诺，于是Marco又成了有钱的少爷，开着他的宝贝雪佛兰，载着漂亮的女朋友。  
Mesut没有问Marco还要不要离开。Marco几乎是第一时间把他的钱还给了他，顺便丢给他一张姐姐婚礼的请柬，然后就没有再和他联系了。这样近乎冷漠的疏远，将他们的所有交情完全单薄成了借钱人与债主的层面。  
嘿，这不公平。Mesut想说。他并不想因为Marco那次莫名其妙的表白就毁了他们四年的友谊。哦……他并没有像个小姑娘一样要求Marco离开Patricia和他在一起不是吗？他们不该就像那破事没发生一样，继续充当彼此最棒的朋友吗？  
可是Marco显然在对这一切说不，而Mesut，再一次地，不能理解。

Mesut的新同事叫Mandy Capristo，货真价实的小丫头，理想主义者。Mesut不止一次看到她在网上捐款，为了非洲的孩子们和野生动物。  
那让他想起Marco的歌词。他真的要留下来吗？有时候他想，Marco就应该去公路旅行，那是适合他的东西，就像他热爱上世纪摇滚并且觉得他的车帅的没边的Patricia。而留在这里找个工作，结婚生孩子，那就像Mesut一样平淡乏味，绝不会是Marco的选择。  
是啊，他已经习惯于告诉自己，Marco的表白和吻只是他的错觉，见鬼的白日噩梦。

三天之后他偶然在街上碰到了Patricia，没有Marco在身边。她的头发剪得很短，像个男孩子，穿着军绿色登山夹克和水磨蓝牛仔裤，正在挑选一家挂着“反季折扣”招牌的商店里挑选夏天的无袖背心和热裤。他的第一反应是Marco是不是甩了她——直到她转过身来看到他，兴奋地向他挥手，脸上挂着那么灿烂的笑。  
“嘿Mesut，好久没看到你啦！最近如何？”她大大咧咧地拍上Mesut的肩膀，就像Marco无数次做过的那样。  
“……还好。”他挑挑嘴角觉得自己笑得有点假，“呃，Marco呢？”  
“哦！他去买帐篷和登山包……”  
“帐篷和登山包？”Mesut急促地呼吸了一下，甚至没有注意到自己打断女孩的话是件不礼貌的事。  
“是啊。”Patricia歪歪头睁大了眼睛，“Marco居然没有告诉你我们要走了？”  
“……走？”Mesut知道答案，但是还是没能控制住词语从唇边溜出来，带着颤音消失在寒冷的空气里。  
“哦天啊……我得说他瞒着你这太过分了。好吧，我和Marco要出发进行公路旅行了，下星期就走。”Patricia翻了个白眼解释道。  
Mesut狠狠眨了眨眼睛，尽他所能地笑了两下：“没有计划的公路旅行？嗯？”  
Patricia眼睛亮亮地点点头：“哇哦，你猜到了这个，真令我惊讶。”  
她是个很可爱的女孩子，活泼，大方，随性，Marco的最佳伴侣。但是Mesut简直想要告诉她，你是我的替代品，你的Marco爱我，他吻过我。

无论如何，他想，无论如何他要在下星期前见上Marco一面。哪怕就只是他俩尴尬地对坐着，沉默几个小时，也要见他一面。  
Marco来见他的时候显然心虚得很，Mesut猜是Darling Paaaaaatri把他们偶遇的事告诉了他。  
很好，Marco在他对面坐下的时候并没有给他任何解释。他懒得找借口，他也懒得听。  
兄弟，我真的爱你，但是我要和我女朋友去公路旅行了。Marco的眼睛说。  
哦，恭喜。别忘了结婚的时候寄明信片给我。我也爱你。Mesut也用眼睛告诉他。  
嘿……对不起好吗？你知道这有多尴尬……呃……抱歉我没早点告诉你。Marco端起咖啡喝了一口。  
没关系，你只是不知道该怎么说。笨蛋。Mesut挑挑嘴角，这次笑得很真诚。  
所以我们还是朋友对吧，BFF？Marco望向他的目光有点急切，却还是诙谐戏虐。  
Mesut的笑容扩散了一些，整张脸看上去有暖暖的色调。他点了点头。

Mesut知道Marco哪天离开，可是他还是没有去送行。  
他知道很多事，一旦起程便永不回归，永无终止。比如公路旅行，比如他们之间的东西。  
他对自己的所有选择没有一点后悔，因为所有的道路都会有遗憾。人不能一辈子活在后悔里。

Marco离开两周后，他开始约会Mandy。  
他从未收到过一张来自远方明信片，但是他相信Marco还记得他，就像他工作日志扉页上那句手写的话：Let’s go somewhere, let’s go to Africa。

【END】


End file.
